Wait, What Happened?
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: A brief explanation of what happened to Maura's towel rack. Very lightly implied Rizzles. Mostly, a lot of very light cursing. One Shot


**Had a moment of inspiration from tonight's 5 minute deleted scene. **

**As always, the character's aren't mine. I'm just borrowing them.  
**

* * *

It's not like Jane hadn't been to Maura's before, and goodness knows she'd stayed her fair share of nights in the guest room. It's not like she didn't know the tortoise practically lived in the kitchen. It's not that she wasn't completely familiar with her surroundings.

So, what was it?

Jane Rizzoli had not had a good night's sleep in days. The new additions to the Hoyt drama were wearing her down. But, when she woke up at 3 in the morning in Maura's guest bedroom needing to use the facilities, she was fairly positive she could make it there with very little conscious thought on her part. After all, she'd been at Maura's pretty often. It was practically her second home. When you're that familiar with a place, who needs to be fully awake when you have to go pee, right?

That line of thinking would have worked under normal circumstances, but these were far from it as she found out upon stumbling into the kitchen only to trip over a very had, very cold, and very annoyed tortoise.

Gripping her stubbed toe with one hand, she hopped over to the counter to balance herself and catch her breath. "Shit," she gritted through her teeth trying not to be loud. She really didn't want to wake up Maura. She gingerly hopped on one foot toward the bathroom trying with all of her might not to go on a full out cursing spree, which is what she desperately wanted to do.

Once in the bathroom, she maneuvered around to hit the light switch while trying to keep her balance on her good foot. As she leaned over, she lost her balance and collided with the sink. She felt, rather than saw, the decorative soaps plummet to the ground as her arms flailed about trying to catch herself on something, anything. A grunt escaped her lips as her toe again collided with a cold, hard object. This time, she was pretty sure it was the counter. "Dammit," she whispered as she felt her balance completely go.

Her left hand found the towel rack on the way down. But, it was only a ploy to slow her descent. As her feet slide from underneath her, she found herself living a slow motion moment as the towel rack went flying over her head, through the air, and landed with a loud clang against the opposite wall.

Jane sat there for a moment as she tried to deal with the throbbing pain in her toe, her no doubt bruised tailbone, and the panic she was feeling because she was certain she had just woken up everyone in the neighborhood.

"Shit," she whispered to herself again. She sat and tried to steady her breathing. She listened trying to decide if she had, in fact, woken Maura up. After a few moments of silence, she decided that luck had finally fallen on her side, and Maura must still be asleep.

Carefully, she stood up and looked around the room.

The towel rack had left a lovely dent in the wall where it had hit. The holes where it had been were unsightly, to say the least, and the towel that was on it was now in a lovely white heap on the floor. The decorative soaps were strewn about the floor, and the dish that held them was somewhere behind the commode. All-in-all, it was a complete mess.

Jane sighed, ran a hand through her sleep tousled hair, and debated what to do. After a moment, she picked up what she could. But, there was no saving the towel rack, and she had no idea how to make amends with Bass.

She would just have to deal with it tomorrow. She took care of what she needed to and tried to silently make her way back to the guest room. She was annoyed she couldn't stop limping, and she was paranoid that she'd run into the tortoise again.

However, after long moments of trepidation, she finally made it safely back into the bed.

Tomorrow morning she would have to explain to Maura what happened to her guest bathroom. Jane considered how to do this, but the moment passed as her thoughts drifted to just Maura. She snuggled down into the soft mattress enjoying the light lavender scent that seemed to permeate everything that belonged to Maura.

She was a sleep just a few moments later.


End file.
